1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image quality analysis method and an image quality system, and more particularly, to an image quality analysis method and an image quality system for a display device using the fractal dimension by which a level of image quality for display devices can be quantified by objective numerical values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved display devices are being developed using technologies such as those of cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display devices, etc. Especially, liquid crystal displays are being spotlighted as being the display devices of the next generation because of their low power consumption, light weight, reduced thickness, and low harmful electromagnetic emission.
In the related art, an image quality inspection for flat display devices such as those mentioned above, for example, the liquid crystal device, comprised turning on a liquid crystal panel and analyzing a level of image quality of the liquid crystal display using the naked eye of an operator. However, such an image quality inspection using the naked eye of the operator can produce differences between check results due to different skill levels of the operators. In addition, even in the check by same operator, a level of precision of the check may not be uniform due to the operator's different physical conditions at different points of time. Accordingly, objective numerical values cannot be provided for the image quality of display device inspected by the naked eye, and further subjective of the operator may intervene in the inspection.
In particular, when the uniformity of image quality of the display device is inspected, even at one time by same operator, there occurs a significant difference in the evaluation of uniformity of image quality. In addition, as the subjectivity of the operator intervenes in the evaluation of image quality of the display device, it is difficult to propose an objective and fair evaluation criterion between manufacturers and purchasers of the display device.